


A Hero...Gets Other People Killed

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Character Death, Fanart, Gen, Heroism, Joss Whedon Quote, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallpaper with Richard and the loved ones who have died/almost died in part due to his actions, accompanied by the Joss Whedon quote from 'Serenity': <i>Do you know what  the definition of a hero is? Someone who gets other people killed</i><br/>For the Legendland fic art challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero...Gets Other People Killed




End file.
